Dark Nothing
by DrkAsn
Summary: (GV later)takes place after Cell Games Gohan gives way to his Saiyan side. Whats this? A furry thing returns? Dendi must take an active role to protect earth from a Darker Gohan..... Wait till he goes to School... R&R Update will be posted within Hours
1. Dark Nothing Intro

Summary-

Gohan becomes the strongly silent type when he returns from the Cell Games. 7 yrs later when his mom tries to send him off to school in Satan city he goes ballistic… Dendi and Piccolo step in and save the situation and then are forced to use harsh measures to keep Gohan from blowing the world up. Story is mostly about his recovery back to the Gohan we all know and love; of course to do this he will need the help of a famous little devil... It will eventually get into the buu saga (I think) but it will be changed a fair amount. 

Gohan/Videl

Disclaimer: I don't, wont, and never will own DBZ; however this plot line is my idea ^_^

*special thanks to Cloud Strife for making sure I didn't mess up to bad*

~

Dark Nothing

~

Gohan slowly dragged himself once more into a standing position and once again proceeded to train. He was going on three weeks straight without any rest, not mention this was the fifth time he was going about it. Or was it four weeks, he really couldn't remember anymore least not after the first couple months. Times seemed to have no meaning. There was light and warmth, then darkness and cold. Yet the warmest of days couldn't scathe the coldness he felt. Nor could the coldest of nights begin to rival that which emanated from a mere look upon him. His clothing was a mess; he was still wearing what was left of his fighting Gi from the Cell Games. Although what remained barely had any right to be called clothing, shreds maybe, but certainly not clothing.

Since the day he found out his dad wasn't coming back from the other world he had run away. Gohan just couldn't face the looks of all his friends… he had failed them all. He got cocky in his strength and over confident and look what it had caused. His father's death… With that thought severally over used tear ducts once more opened the flood gates and soon enough Gohan was punching, kicking, and blasting an invisible enemy that he couldn't see because of the stream that flew from his eyes.

He continued on for another couple hours before he had nothing left. Then Gohan, the world's mightiest fell to the ground from complete exhaustion. All that he had was gone, even his precious reserves. Gohan knew somewhere deep inside that he was going to die if he didn't stop this form of training, but somewhere closer to the surface he knew he didn't care. 

What did it matter? He was the strongest, who care; he had saved earth, what did it matter? All his friends and family were safe, except for his dad, and that was who most mattered.

Gohan let forth a mighty scream, or what would have been a mighty scream a month ago, of anguish and tried to stand but only succeeded in falling back down in a crater that he had created weeks ago when he had used one hand to send a Kamehameha at himself and used his other hand to hold it at bay. Rolled over in the crater and looked up into the sky seeing a bird fly over, it was the last thing he would see for quiet some time…

When Gohan came to consciousness he felt barely strong enough to stand, yet he did, somehow, and forced himself to focus on something besides training. He needed food; it had been a while since he last ate, three weeks plus however long he was unconscious for. 

???:_ What does it matter? You're going to kill yourself out here anyways_

Gohan:_ WHAT?!!!? Who are you!?_

???: _I'm you…except I'm better_

Gohan: _…I'm going crazy…_

???: _No, you're dying_

???: _Hmpf, who cares, there's nothing left for me_

Gohan: _Maybe not… but there is more for me_

Forces the internal debate to subside as his saiyan sense of smell had caught the scent of a nearby heard of deer, with a grin that was almost feral Gohan leapt into the air and rocketed towards his dinner for the week.

When Gohan got close he picked out the fifteen or twenty that looked like they had the most meat on them and shot all of them down with miniscule Ki blasts through their eyes. All of them dropped within five seconds of each other and by the time the rest of the herd realized that something was wrong Gohan was far away in the air hauling the meal with him.

Shortly thereafter Gohan had returned to what he had, in one of his more lucid moments, his crater, and was cooking the deer with his Ki. When the deer were cooked just enough to kill any parasites Gohan dug in with all the ferocity of a full blooded Saiyan at a dinner table. Barely forty minutes and eighteen carcasses later Gohan sat back momentary contentment from a semi-full stomach. Ever so slowly he began to drift off to sleep, and for the first time since he had run it was half way peaceful. This meant that while he still had nightmares about the Cell Games, they didn't last as long before he slipped into a dreamless slumber.

Gohan awoke with a start and looked around quickly in alarm before he recognized where he was, at which point he exactly why he was there. "Dad…" Gohan somehow managed to croak out through his disused vocal cords. 

_Bah, you're a weakling… an INSULT to the race of Saiyans. Look at you, sniveling over your _poor **dead**_ daddy. GROW THE FUCK UP. You aren't going to bring him back by crying. He doesn't want_ to come back, because you're such a disgrace!__

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Yelled Gohan before jumping straight to super two and going another round of beat the invisible voice out of you're head. (A/N yes… he is fighting with himself… interesting mental image eh?)  Somehow about half way through the fight he figured out he was losing, which pissed him off even more and he continued to power him throwing more and more power into the punches that were aimed at nothing or himself. Eventually he once more broke down in tears and stopped the spar against himself as quickly as it started, sinking to his knees onto the ground and crying.

"How… how do I become what I want…" choked Gohan through his tears.

_I'll show you…_

"o…Okay…" With that Gohan gave himself over to well himself, or more correctly his Saiyan side. With tears fast drying and a freshly plastered smirk on his face he stood gazing towards where he knew was home.

"Well, I think its time to end this childish escapade…." Gohan stated to the bones of his meal, which were in a pile to his left on the ground, yet somehow the voice had lost something of the innocence and softness that was Gohan. Instead it had a more distant and colder edge.

With that he lazily took to the air and flew towards the 479 Mountain District and home

~

~

~

Well this is my first try at writing a FanFic, so tell me whatcha people think…

R&R 

~DarkAssassin

~Warriorofplight


	2. A Not so Happy Reunion

Disclaimer: See introduction

A/N

Special thanks to Angel for betaing this chapter.

Also to DB for being the first to review thanks!!

A note about updating.  Plan to update once a week. I figure that I can make time to make sure I have a chapter to post once a week. Any less frequent and it gets people annoyed, any more and I don't think I would have time to write the chapters w/o getting burnt out…

~

Not So Happy Reunion

~

Chichi was in her kitchen busy as a bumble bee, as the expression goes. It had been seven months, six days, five hours, ten minutes plus a couple odd seconds since she had last seen her pride and joy. Yet even without Gohan around there were always needs to be attended to. She was finding that as her belly swelled it was harder to move around, yet her appetite was growing. 

Chichi sighed to her self as she was cooking; it didn't feel the same around the house without even _one_ of the Son men around to pamper. It was just… well lonely. Sure she understood what Gohan was going through, but what about her! She was the one, who lost her life long love, and her son didn't even care enough to be there for her, and after all she had done for him to! Well no, that wasn't really fair to be thinking Chichi scolded herself, Goku was most likely more important to Gohan than he was to her. Yet here it was seven months, six days, five hours, and fifteen minutes since she had seen her precious boy. Chichi forced herself to be strong and not let any more tears fall. She had already shed enough for both the men that use to be in her life.

_*flashback to six months ago*_

_Chichi was dressed to travel. She had hiking boots on, a pack filled with capsulated food, enough for her and Gohan to eat comfortably for a few days at least, and of course she had her trust Pan hanging from a backpack filled with clothes and other necessities._

_"Piccolo! Why won't you help me! My precious baby has been gone for an ENTIRE MONTH!!! What if he hurt himself? What if he is hungry? My baby needs me!" screamed Chichi into Piccolo's poor, most likely permanently damaged ears. Piccolo was standing in front of Chichi blocking the door to her house and blocking out most of what would be a sunny day._

_Sighing Piccolo shook his head, "He needs to be alone. This is Gohan, he will be fine… unless he doesn't want to liv- "_

_"WHAT!" Chichi screamed renewing her efforts to push Piccolo out of the way, "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY BABY IS TRYING TO KILL HIMSELF!" Piccolo cringed from the screaming and was actually pushed back a foot by the terrified mother._

_"No, of course not, what I was saying is that there is nothing on this planet that can harm Gohan in anyway, except for Gohan himself! Chichi, calm down and let him return on his own! If you don't you will only push him farther away from you, is that what you want?" Piccolo retorted calmly which in turn helped Chichi a great deal in her efforts to return to a calm exterior._

_When Chichi had finally calmed down she stood completely still, now in the doorway of the Son house with the morning sunshine blazing down on her in all its glory. _

_"I… I-I just want my baby…" with that she broke down and used the nearest available Kleenex, Piccolo, as she broke down and began to sob. _

_"Why can't he be here? Doesn't he know that I need him?" Chichi choked out through her tears while Piccolo stood silently, feeling somewhat disgruntled as he wasn't use to close contact of this kind, trying his best to help ease Chichi's aching heart._

_Eventually Chichi calmed down and was able to bite back her tears using the corner of her apron and her teeth to great effect. Piccolo stayed a while longer to make sure that she wouldn't chase after her son, not that she quite knew where he was, the second that he was out of sight. Once he had obtained a promise from Chichi that she would leave her son to come back on his own Piccolo departed into the noonday sky with a brief mention that he would watch over Gohan to an extent…_

_*end flashback*_

Sighing quietly to her self, and once more using the corner of her household apron and her teeth to great effect, that seemed to be happening a lot these days, Chichi bit back another round of tears knowing that her poor blood shot eyes could use the break if she ever wanted to get a good look at her Gohan again.

Slowly, and without the usual hop that accompanied her step Chichi went back to cleaning the house. Maybe it didn't need it, seeing as it was the fifth time that day that she was organizing the bookshelf (A/N does the Son house even have a bookshelf?) and she had done the same to ever other area of the house for every day for the last torturous seven months, six days, five hours, and twenty seven minutes. 

Gohan was flying lazily in the lukewarm afternoon air. The sun was almost directly over head, and even flying at the speed at which he was he could detect a slight breeze coming from the north. Upon the breeze he smelt a dinosaur, no three of them. Below was rolling hills of luscious green; and sparkling rivers. No sight lasted longer than five seconds in his viewing range, yet each seemed one hundred times more defined than the last time he had seen, smelt, or felt any of the sights.

He really had never realized what a beautiful world it was, nor had he ever taken the time to think how much fun it would be to devastate the inferior planet; one parasite at a time… broke out laughing in quiet a dark manner. 

_Gohan: NO! I said you could make me strong, but I absolutely refuse to allow you to harm this planet!_

_Dark Gohan: Don't you see? You don't have any say in the matter. You willingly let me take control. Trust me I will not be as stupid as you and give you half a chance to remedy your mistake!_

The internal struggle continued for quiet some time, all the while Gohan was getting closer and closer to home sweet home. When his house finally peaked over the horizon it was still only a couple hours into the after noon and his internal debate was just finishing up.

_Gohan: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, and once more NO! You may NOT destroy this planet, any life form on this planet, YOU ARENT EVEN ALLOWED TO HARM ANY OF THEM!_

_Dark Gohan: Fine, fine, fine. I _obviously _don't have enough control yet to do anything directly against your wishes. Hear me well though. You won't escape, and eventually you _will_ be powerless to stop me!_

Gohan growled aloud and silenced any further response from the side of Gohan that we all know and love just as he touched down outside his house. He took a moment to look around and admire the abundant wilderness, which hopefully would soon be dead and in piles of ash, before heading inside…

He opened the door quietly, slipping in and heading up to his room. On his way up the old wooden and splintered stairs he could hear his mother in the kitchen. It sounded like she was moving about slowly, dragging her feet as if she wasn't wholly in the present, or was in dreadful need of sleep.

_Figures, that baka has__ been worried about me. HA as if I couldn't take care of myself!_

Gohan shook his head and continued on to the door of his room which was left half open, the same as it was the day him and his weakling father went off to fight against Cell. After pausing for a moment, taking a whiff of the air he determined that it smelt the same too. For lack of any other words to describe it, it smelt like books and dirty socks. 

With a half-smirk Gohan walked into the room quietly stripping off his tattered gi. He walked over to his dresser, shuffling through the ugly blue gi's, looking for something a little more suited for him. Finally he found a black one at the very bottom that he felt was perfect. Turning he walked into his bathroom to take a shower and change into the fresh clothing, leaving his dresser disheveled.

Chichi was making her normal, moping rounds through the house. Wondering quietly to herself what more she could do to dull the pain of absence. The house was clean, cleaner, and even cleaner. Bulma was having a _private weekend with Vegeta, lucky for Chichi Dr. Briefs wasn't away on another of his business trips and was more than happy to watch over the little demi-saiyan._

Basically she was bored… humming quietly to herself, trudging a track around and around the house. Walking past the clean kitchen, through the speckles family room, upstairs past Gohan's room with the shower running. Last but not least making her way into her and Goku's bed-. Chichi stopped dead in her tracks right outside her and Goku's room. 

"Gohan…shower… GOHAN!" with that she abruptly about faced and ran into her little boy's room, tears falling down her cheeks frantically searching for her boy. She found him when he walked out of the bathroom, dressed in only a towel and still slightly wet from his preceding shower.

Gohan stood there looking impassively at his mother, wondering why see was standing there 'bawling like a baby' when he was suddenly swept up in a huge, bone crushing huge from his mother.

"GohanYou'rebackWhendidyougethereAreyoualrightYoulookhaggardComedownstairsandillfixyouabittoeatWHATwereyouthinkingDoyouhaveanyideahowworriedIv'ebeenabout you!?" (A/N *translation* Gohan! You're back. When did you get here? Are you alright? You look haggard! Come downstairs and I'll fix you a bit to eat. WHAT were you thinking! Do you have any idea how worried I've been about you!?) 

Chichi's triad was stopped only because she momentarily ran out of breath and she was eagerly about to proceed when Gohan firmly detached himself from her hug, side stepped her walking over to his bed, and began getting dressed in the black Gi he had laid there before going into the shower. 

During the exchange Chichi was lucky not to have noticed her son's face seeing as it would have confused and hurt her even more. When Gohan first felt the hug he had to calm down against the overpowering urge to forcefully remove Chichi from him and had only restrained the snarl from escaping his lips when she mentioned food. Deciding that the offense of his person could be over looked until he at least had a full stomach. 

Once Gohan was dressed he turned back to his mother with an expectant look on his face. "Food?" was all he said and Chichi responded in a much to rote fashion from shock to notice that his voice had a much harsher, more demanding edge to it.

Chichi nodded and once her mind recovered from the shock of seeing her son, let alone not allowing her to embrace him, she began walking towards the kitchen motioning for Gohan to follow. The Son grin made its way onto Chichi's face as the full impact of her son being home dawned on her. 

Gohan shook his head slightly behind his mother's back, his keen saiyan sense picking up quiet easily on her mood. Following her down the stairs he had to decide how best to shatter her, 'happy go lucky mood'.

Dark Gohan: _I could just kill her and be done with it…_

Gohan: _NO!_

Gohan mentally chuckled while suppressing his soft side. No he wouldn't kill the bitch. Least ways not yet… Gohan was rudely snapped out of his mental planning when Chichi, still with the oblivious bounce in her step, placed six plates she was juggling down on the table for Gohan.   
  


"Go ahead and start with your appetizer, I'll whip something up really quick for the rest of your meal." She ordered to Gohan as she was turning to the refrigerator to pull out meat and other items to make Gohan a welcome home feast.

Gohan barely acknowledge his mother as he sat down with a huff inhaling the food as if it was likely to disappear in the next nano second if he didn't hurry up and eat it first.

It was barely twenty minutes, and a whole thirty course meal, later when Gohan sat back finally full and somewhat content. Chichi was sitting at the table, having made a little something for herself and was looking at Gohan all teary with pure joy when Gohan decided it was time to speak up. When he began, his tone alone knocked the tears out of Chichi's eyes, the smile off her face, and utterly destroyed her happy thoughts of her family being as it once was.

"Listen, and listen to me well for you won't be hearing me again" Gohan began, while relaxing back into his chair and glaring at Chichi, "I don't give a rat's ass about you, or how happy you are that I have returned. I don't want to talk to you, and I don't want to listen to your screech. To this end, you shall talk to me only when it is absolutely necessary, and I won't be talking to you. Understood?" Not even waiting for a response he stood and headed off towards his room, acknowledging Chichi's faint nod and to shocked to speaking with a crisp and resounding, "Good" just before he exited the kitchen.

Chichi sat quietly in the kitchen for told hours before she snapped out of her shock, heading immediately for the telephone to call Bulma. Tears were already falling down her face in their familiar pattern.

~  
~  
~

A/N: No I don't have anything against Gohan, and I really hate making him this evil… well I don't hate because it is rather fun to write. But don't worry he won't stay this way forever. 

Also if the chapters seem short. I'm sorry but I don't do much writing, I hope to increase the length as I continue writing…

Well R&R

Feel free to flame me if ya think it stinks, but at least give some feed back on how to make it better.

Later

~DarkAssassin

~Warriorofplight


	3. Don't Make Him Mad

Disclaimer: see intro…

~

Dark Nothing: Don't Make Him Mad

~

Chichi was barely able to dial the Briefs residence because her hands were trembling and her eyes were yet again showing her a blurry view of the world. She kept trying to take deep calming breaths but all she was able to manage was her chest shuddering from lack of air and threatening to make her hyperventilate. Chichi was overjoyed when Vegeta finally answered the phone with his usually gruff, "WHAT!"

"Vegeta... where is Bulma?" Chichi managed to cough out with a speck of composure. Chichi just knew Vegeta was rolling his eyes, 

"One moment…" and the phone was muffled and Chichi could just manage to make out Vegeta screaming, "Woman! Kakarot's harpy is on the phone! Sounds like she wants to talk to you." The phone was un-muffled and Vegeta's voice came back.

"She isn't home you might want to OW WHAT WAS THA—"

"Chichi you there?" Interrupted Vegeta with a frying pan give to her a while back from Chichi, "Sorry about Veggie. What cha calling bout?"

Chichi took a moment to composer herself before responding in a very detached way, "He's back… Gohan came back earlier today." 

Chichi could feel Bulma smiling on the other end of the phone, "That's great! How is he? We _have_ to have a party to celebrate, this weekend sound good?" 

Chichi grimaced slightly, "Something's wrong with him Bulma… he's changed, a lot, and it isn't for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"He's cold, snappy, uncaring. The best way to describe him is well he isn't Gohan!" Finally at the end of her shredded composure Chichi broke out crying, once more, on the phone. "And I don't know what to do. He told me to leave him alone, not to speak to him, and well to leave him alone."

"He Did What!? Gohan would never-"

Chichi interrupted Bulma, "But he did… and I, I don't know what to do about it"

Bulma sighed slightly at her hysterical friend. "Listen, I'm sure it's nothing, but if it'll calm you down then I'll have Vegeta come out and beat some sense into the boy, okay?"

"Would you!? I hate him when he is always training, and fighting… but I WANT MY GOHAN BACK!" Chichi Wailed into the phone causing Bulma to pull the phone away from her ear slightly and wait out the rant before the conversation continued on.

"Yes Chichi, of course, Vegeta will be out at your house tomorrow, okay? Chichi? Hello?" Bulma continued to rant at Chichi for five minutes trying to et her to respond but it  was to no avail seeing as she was already off in her own little world dreaming about how nice it was going to be to have Gohan back to normal. Finally Bulma got annoyed and hung up on her end while Chichi continued to gaze into her dreamland. She was finally brought out of it when the annoying, _beep beep beep beep beep, started to emit from the phone._

"Hu?! Oh ya! The phone." Chichi grinned happily putting the phone back on the receiver and headed off to her bedroom seeing as all the emotional strain had made her sleepy. Unfortunately she never saw Gohan standing in the shadows listening to the conversation she just had over the phone.

Once Chichi had gone off to her room Gohan stepped out of the shadows glaring at the space recently occupied by his mother. 

"So… The bitch thinks I'm different and she doesn't like it," Gohan smirked while turning and heading back to his room. "Good, and I can't wait to see Vegeta try and pound some sense into me" 

Gohan woke up bright and early when the sun peeped through his window and shined into his eyes. Rolling over in bed with a slightly moan before he could shake the sleep and manage to stand. Mumbling he made his way over to his bathroom and slunk into it to take a shower and wake up.

He came out whole fifteen minutes later and looked to be bright eyed and bushy tailed. Making his way down to the kitchen he saw Chichi s already up making breakfast for herself and Gohan. When Gohan came into the kitchen Chichi looked up at him with a smile and was opening her mouth to say 'Good morning!' but was quickly cut off from a glare emanating from Gohan. Chichi's smile wavered slightly before she could force it back on her face. She slid eight plates to Gohan as she sat down across from him and began eating off of her single plate. 

Breakfast was eaten in an uneasy silence that seemed to last forever until Gohan finished his food and stalked out of the room. Once he was gone Chichi had to stop eating for a minute or two just to recover and make sure that she didn't once again burst out into tears.

Once she had recovered, she cleared her plate and grabbed all nine of them headed and took them to the sink doing the dishes trying to hum quietly to her self and be thankful that Gohan was at least home where she could see him and not constantly wonder where he was.

Gohan headed out side and walked around to the back of the house before finding a nice big rock that looked rather appealing. He walked over to the rock sitting down, then lay back and closing his eyes to bask, for what seemed an eternity, in the morning rays of sun from the golden globe hanging in the sky. As he began to relax his soft side tried once again to resurface, but the new Gohan had a much firmer grip on himself, and the soft side was losing strength. Thus the result from the attempted oust was humongous failure. Unfortunately for Dark Gohan his soft side was still to strong for him to have complete control. Yet given time he _would_ win and that thought was especially pleasing.

"Let the stupid softy know the chains of prison, maybe he'll know what it felt like to be me." Gohan mumbled incoherently in a half daze. 

"What was that boy?" Asked a seemingly far away voice, but coming closer.

Gohan yawned and shrugged off the voice, "Wouldn't you like to know." Gohan responded without even trying to place whose voice it was. Vegeta then stepped yet closer and blocked the sun from Gohan's face.

"Yes, I would like to know; why else would I have asked?" Vegeta was looking down at Gohan with his usual glare. Gohan's eyes snapped open fast as can be when the sun was blocked. He took half a second to recognize the person who was standing over him before rolling his eyes and responding.

"Oh it's you." Gohan stared dryly, "Mind moving, you're blocking the sun." Vegeta raised his eyes expectantly and refused to move an inch.

"It's none of your business. Now, my king, move your ass before I move it for you" Gohan ordered Vegeta. Vegeta stood there staring blankly at Gohan for a second realizing that Chichi was quite right; this being could only be described as _not_ Gohan. Vegeta was drawn out of his line of thinking by Gohan coughing to get his attention.

"Out of the sunlight jackass or else I will make you." Gohan was glaring at Vegeta making his statement sound rather bland. Vegeta glared at Gohan tensing up slightly.

"What happened to you Gohan?" Gohan scoffed at Vegeta while standing up, scowling at the older man.

"Listen Vegeta, it isn't any of your business. I grew up deal with it." Gohan retorted with vast amounts of venom before leaping towards the surprised Saiyan and swinging his fist towards Vegeta's stomach. Pure battle experience allowed Vegeta and jumping back and miss being sucker punched by mere millimeters. Vegeta growled at Gohan to stop while jumping over a sweep that was going fast enough it was moving at just under the speed at which it would have become a blur even to Vegeta's keen eyes.

"Why should I? Aren't you here to 'beat some sense' into me!? Well, here's your chance." Gohan snarled and phased behind Vegeta sending a punch towards the left side of his head and a knee towards his right side at the same time. Vegeta blocked the knee with both hands and tilted towards the right allowing the punch to float over his head missing completely.

Vegeta turned kicking out at Gohan hitting him full in the face. Vegeta stepped back and into a defensive stance take a moment to analyze Gohan's technique so far. It was sloppy, lacking the normal Gohan finesse and flare. If Vegeta didn't see him standing there he would swear that this wasn't Gohan. 

Gohan went flying backwards flipping in mid air and landing nimbly on his feet before going super saiyan and jumping forward to once more attack the saiyan king, this time with his foot flying at Vegeta's face. With his new power and speed Gohan's foot solidly connected with Vegeta sending him hurtling back and into a couple of nearby trees. However Gohan wasn't done there and the flew after Vegeta and found him standing up looking very pissed, and then when Gohan's fist found his gut, face, then an elbow to the back of the head; he looked in a bit of pain.

Vegeta took the first two hits with all due grace, but flopped, hard, into the ground with the third. He lay there for a moment or two before deciding that Gohan wasn't messing around and he needed to teach the brat a lesson.

With a growl Vegeta went super and jumped up squaring off to Gohan and glaring at the boy, who glared right back. They glared back and forth for what seemed hours, but in reality was maybe a minute. Then the fight really began. Gohan was fighting with reckless abandon lacking any sort of strategy, pattern, or seeming coherent thought. Vegeta on the other hand showed that he clearly was the more experienced fighter of the two, combining tricks, skill, and grace to make up for the fact that Gohan was physically stronger than him. 

As they fought Gohan kept pulling more and more dangerous Ki attacks, forcing Vegeta to block them at awkward angels and positions else a stray blast might head off towards his house and accidentally kill his mother who was watching the spare from the porch. 

Vegeta saw how Gohan was becoming more and more reckless and begun to ever so slowly move their fight into the air, and then away from the house until they were at last a good twenty miles away from the house and Chichi. At which point Vegeta was, somewhat, pleased in the fact that the house was, relatively, safe; at which point Vegeta turned up the heat of the battle, pulling even nastier tricks. Slowly Vegeta's pure battle experience was getting the better of Gohan and wearing the boy thin.

When they both landed extremely out of breath it was clear that Gohan was losing the spar. Gohan had at least three cracked and broken ribs, was missing a couple teeth, had a dislocated arm, his nose was broken three different ways, and it looked as if his left knee was broken. Vegeta on the other hand, aside from a fist that had all five fingers crushed, had mostly superficial wounds such as cuts and bruises. Gohan stood in a prone stance attempting, futilely, to regain his breath.

"Well brat… looks like you lost to your king. Now bow." Vegeta smirked at Gohan.

Gohan sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to control his breathing before responding. "Fuck off; I haven't lost jack shit yet!" He then growled and began to power up. A huge cloud of dust swirled around him and the propelled away revealing a very pissed and very cocky super two Gohan. 

Gohan slowly began advancing on Vegeta, the adrenaline blocking the pain from all his various wounds. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he had to force him self not to back off a step as Gohan began to laugh at him. 

"Well Vegeta, ready to begin the real fight?" With that Gohan leapt at the Saiyan King.

~  
~  
~

A/N: wow… didn't think I would get this done tonight…. Barely did as is…

Enjoy!!

R&R

Later

~DarkAssassin

~Warriorofplight


	4. Conclusion to the fight

Gohan leapt at Vegeta with a feral grin on his face, which seemed to grow even wider as his fist connected with Vegeta's cheek issuing a sickening pop as the bone broke in a couple places. Vegeta blanched and hopped backwards, unable to comprehend the fact that Gohan had just broken his cheek bone, and was at that very moment sending a kick towards his-

Vegeta's thought pattern was abruptly ended as Gohan sent the heel of his foot into Vegeta's stomach knocking the wind out of the aged and experienced fighter.

Gohan continued his advance on Vegeta, sparing him no break for breath, well besides those cracked ribs that should be coming along right- Gohan opened his eyes a little wider in amusement as his fist stung Vegeta's chest and he could feel the bones fracturing under the pressure. Even then though Gohan refused to give Vegeta time to recover. Not even half a breath. He was way too pissed at the world, and right now a Vegeta punching bag seemed like the perfect release.

Ever so slowly Vegeta's reactions began to speed up and his years of valued combat experience began to show as he even managed to land a couple blows on the Super-two demi-saiyan. Unfortunately for Vegeta his blows were almost as ineffectual as an ant attempting to derail a train. Actually the ant might have a better chance… In all likelihood the ant would have succeeded twice and thrice times over before Vegeta's chances got good enough to even fathom. 

Gohan noticed the Vegeta was slowly, but efficiently adapting to the current fighting style, and was somehow minimizing the damage received by him. Thus Gohan decided it was time to end this _friendly sparing session. With that in mind he CTed (combat teleport… the phasing that they do on the show) behind Vegeta and brought his fore arm down with a vicious chop towards the neck. Vegeta was just able to deflect the blow by leaning forward and taking the attack on his shoulder blade instead of his neck. The blow still caused Vegeta to fall, hard, to the ground, and he was barely able to turn onto his back and face Gohan before a foot on his chest stopped him from moving farther._

"Well, well, well my king… Looks as if you've been beaten, by the lowly spawn of a third class baka." Gohan smirked before bringing his foot up Vegeta's body and kicking him under the chin snapping his head back violently. Vegeta turned his head the side, popping it and pausing slightly before spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"Brat, you think I'm beaten so easily? I still have two good fists to beat the shit out of you with. And I full intend to do just that!" Snarled Vegeta before displacing the foot that was on his chest and lunging for Gohan's face with a balled fist. Gohan surprised Vegeta by catching the fist with his left hand instead of blocking for dodging the shamefully pitiful attack. Gohan's eyes narrowed slightly before he once more grinned at Vegeta while slowly tightening his grip on the older saiyan's fist. 

"Did you say two Vegeta?" Gohan asked before tightening his grip enough to break the embedded fist into at least a couple pieces. Gohan looked on intently at Vegeta as the saiyan's face became on of pain, and slight fear. "I believe you have one…" With that Gohan released the fist while pounding his right hand, palm open, into Vegeta's gut once more forcing the proud saiyan to the ground sputtering in lack of breath. Gohan shook his head and walked over the king, crushing the other hand in the process. 

"Like I said… You lost, but because I'm in a forgiving mood, I think I'll leave this sensu for you." Gohan was smirking as he pulled the precious bean out of his pocket and flicked it, away from Vegeta, into some tall grass. 

"Fetch boy. Fetch!" Said Gohan as he turned and stalked off, headed towards the forest behind his house, powering down as soon as he was concealed by the dense undergrowth. As Gohan retreated into the forest he chuckled when he heard a very pissed off Vegeta scream in primal rage. _Serves him right that asshole. That'll teach him to try and pound a lesson into my skull._

Gohan sighed in contentment of the after battle rush while wandering aimlessly through the woods falling deeper and deeper towards the point where he would loss all control and be locked in himself until, well until it froze in HFIL (and we all know that that wont be happening in this fic)

After Gohan was gone from sight Vegeta slowly crawled over to the area where he imagined the precious bean would have landed to begin searching for it. After a few minutes of searching, which was made painful by his pair of crushed hands, he gratefully found it, and took as little time as possible to swallow the thing before standing up fully healed and full pissed.

He stood and took a couple deep breaths before deciding that for once he couldn't do anything and it was time to look to another to help the kid along, but who.

His mentor he decided after a minute of thought and with that he took off towards the lookout in hopes the Piccolo was there.

~

~

A/N: Alright… time for apologies… first off yes I know this is a week late. DB I proffer my head to you to be smote by the Pan of doom. However in my defense I have lots of things I could say. I'll just stick to a few of them. 1) Life got busy. Sry? 2) I got a bad case of writers block and couldn't decide how to end the battle… even this isn't quiet how I wanted it to end. 3) I'm trying to figure out how I want events to play out… 

And the reason that I ended this chapter so short is because there is always a point where I feel its time to stop and reorder my thoughts for the next chapter... this is one of those. I promise to do my best to get the next chap out on time and to make it a lot longer. But it will depend on how the words flow….

Neways… R&R

Later

~DarkAssassin

~Warriorofplight


	5. Notice, not a chap

Ahhhh my computer Died over the long weekend!!   
  
Just posting this to say that i havent lost faith.. just the entire update!!!! *cries* ill try and get it up soon  
  
~Darkassassin  
  
~Warriorofplight 


	6. Fun Playing with Citizens

Disclaimer: Um…….well see I use to own Dbz… but then I woke up… 

Enjoy the chapter. Sorry it is late.

DB…. Don't kill me… I have a story to finish!!!

Brawn… You're correct and I thank you for pointing out the error of my ways, I hope this chap begins to fix them ^_^

~

Fun playing with citizens….

~

After his "friendly" spar with Vegeta Gohan wandered away from the 439 mountain area at a lazy flight speed. He was once more engaged in an inner struggle for dominance, and as was usually the case he was losing.

_Gohan: You didn't _have_ to beat him up quite so badly! I mean that was being nice for Vegeta._

_Dark Gohan: Fuck off loser, Remember I'm in control here, not you._

With that Gohan was forced to subside as for the moment his strength in fighting against his alter ego was sapped. 

When Gohan looked around to see where he was, after once again squashing the ever weakening sniveling whelp, and saw he was headed towards nowhere. Sighing he landed and sat down to meditate. As he closed his eyes to meditate things around him became ever so much clearer than they normally were. Even with the fact that his eyes were closed. His vision of the surrounding area was defined to a point that he could count how many blades of grass were bent in a certain direction for well over a miles radius. The birds that flew over head, two chasing down a third, planning to make it their meal. He felt everything, the worms under him, burrowing, the cricket that was chirping a couple paces to his left and the best part about it all was the fact that it was his. All his… anything that would not submit would simply be eliminated. This thought caused Gohan to smile. Yes the time had come; his weaker half was no longer strong enough to bar the path of his will. 

Gohan ended his mediation as the puny Ki of a human wandered into his proximity, just over 70 miles away… the perfect place to begin his path of chaos

*At the Look out*

After Vegeta arrived he went looking for Piccolo in a furious state, and became even more enraged when the Namekian simply shrugged off Vegeta's anxiety.

"The boy beat the crap out of you and wounded your pride. Deal with it Vegeta this is your problem not mine." Piccolo stated not bothering to come further out of his meditative state.

"DAMN YOU don't you get it, he is dangerous like he is! He fights like a true fucking saiyan, NO MERCY! Meaning he won't care if he kills some innocent fucking by-standards!" Vegeta was fuming at the green alien, and it would have been quiet the humorous sight for Dende if he hadn't suddenly feel thirty or forty humans Ki's wink out in the time space of a little over a second. Dende turned ignoring the two aliens and their verbal spar for the minute as he headed over to the edge of the lookout to stare off into the distance towards where the life forces had be evaporated. He stood there silently mourning for the poor lost souls and wondered what it was that was attacking the earth this time. When he got a whiff of the Ki that was attached to their deaths Dende stood in complete shock for the better part of a minute before another 60 faced a similar fate. When the god felt it this time he dropped onto one knee and just stayed there not believing what his senses were telling him.

Piccolo eventually opened his eyes and continued arguing with Vegeta, extremely annoyed him self by this time and it wasn't for another couple minutes that he happened to roll his eyes and see Dende leaning over the edge of the lookout, on one knee, and apparently in complete shock. Wondering what was wrong he stood up, and began walking towards the god ignoring the death threats spewing from the short fuming saiyan. Piccolo walked up behind Dende and stood there for a minute waiting to be addressed by the Namekian. When it became apparent that Dende had not even noticed his presence Piccolo reached down and tapped him on the shoulder before crossing his arms on his chest and once more waiting. When another few seconds had passed with no results Piccolo bent over and shook Dende somewhat roughly, yet again no effect. That was when Piccolo felt Gohan's Ki elevate for the briefest of seconds before dropping back to normal. Not even half a second after this Dende was shaken from his private shock and he shakily stood up. 

"Oh my Kai, oh my Kai, oh my Kai… (Get it, instead of saying oh my Kami…) I won't believe it, I won't believe it, I won't believe it. He couldn't…he woul-!" Piccolo interrupted Dende's stream of seeming nonsensical remarks.

"What happened?" Piccolo inquired. Dende was still facing away and looking out over the world beneath the lookout. Agonizingly slowly he responded, and he did so just before Piccolo repeated his inquiry.

"It's Gohan... He's attacking, no slaughtering, humans." Dende cringed as he felt another huge attack, and another city become a thing of the past. "He needs to be stopped… Piccolo, you and Vegeta go talk to him, NOW!"

Piccolo blinked and turned to Vegeta, nodding to him before taking flight and heading towards where Gohan was currently obliterating another small town.

Gohan was grinning evilly as he fired yet another Ki blast, this one slamming into a pack of fleeing pedestrians that had the shit scared out of them, literally Gohan could smell it from here. 

Smirking he turned to fire yet another blast but was halted as he felt two familiar Ki signatures approach at a speed only he could top. He shrugged and waited for them to arrive, the Ki ball floating idly in his palm. 

A short minute later both Vegeta and Piccolo arrived to a scene of total mayhem and destruction. The town below, thank Kami it wasn't a metropolis, was in flames, at leas that part of it that wasn't just flat out in piles of ash. Its citizens were dead in clumps, or running for fear, with good reason, of losing their lives. 

Both Vegeta and Piccolo were use to similar scenes from their pasts, but even they blanched slightly when the thought was attached to GOHAN doing these deeds. Least he hadn't sunk so low as to defile the women, thought Vegeta as the speed up to within a couple feet of Gohan. Vegeta floated there in mid-air, with arms crossed on his chest, just staring at the 3rd class baka's first brat. 

Piccolo wasn't far behind Vegeta; coming to a rest a few feet to Vegeta's left also staring at the Demi-saiyan. His cloak billowing out behind him Piccolo looked angry, not the normal I'm pissed Piccolo, but a Piccolo angry that said that he was hurt beyond belief. Gohan looked over the saiyan prince, and then Piccolo, noting his angered state and ignoring it for now.

"Well, well Vegeta I see you're back for a rematch. Don't learn very fast do you?" Gohan chuckled at the elder man before turning and raising his eyebrow at Piccolo. "And you… what the fuck are you doing here hmm?"

Piccolo almost faltered but decided the best way to end this was as he always had. With that he 'hmpfed' and floated slightly closer to Gohan before speaking. 

"Me? What am I doing here? I'm your fucking Sensei and I'm here to tell you to stop this shit this instant! What the HIFL do you think your doing?!" Piccolo was probably as mad as he would ever get... well maybe not, but pretty damn closes, and by the end of his triad was almost in Gohan's face. Needless to say the cocky Demi-Saiyan didn't like that much and 'gently' pushed the seething green man away. Gently as in Piccolo went flying back twenty or thirty feet.

            "Fuck Off, You stopped being my sensei the moment I outgrew your teachings. Now kindly leave before I decide you life span has exceeded its limit also." Gohan growled towards Piccolo before looking back at the decimated city and as if to annunciate his point Gohan pointed his finger at a building, which promptly exploded. 

            Vegeta hissed almost inaudibly before charging the Demi-saiyan to complete what Piccolo had failed in doing. Stopping him. He flew up to Gohan and threw a punch towards Gohan's stomach. Needless to say the attempt was well seen and well dodged as just when Vegeta's hand was to impact with Gohan's stomach Vegeta instead felt a foot implant itself into his back. The a-for mentioned foot was attached to one smirking evilly grinning Gohan as Vegeta spiraled down into a crater… _odd_ Gohan thought sarcastically _I don't recall a crater there…_ He mentally shrugs before once more turning to face Piccolo while Vegeta drew himself out of the crater. 

            "You're a fool if you think you can stop me Piccolo. However, this once, I am sated." With that, before Piccolo could formulate a response, Gohan took off towards his home leaving two shocked warriors to deal with the aftermath of his playtime.

            Gohan arrived at his house shortly there after, not even bothering wipe his feet as he entered the house. He turned and to walk upstai- **WHAM **

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THING YOU WERE DOING MISTER!" when a frying-pan collided with his head causing him a slightly migraine. Gohan turned to face his mother who seemed to be ranting about something… no she was just finishing… 

"WHEN DENDE CONTACTED ME AND TOLD ME I WAS READY TO DON MY BATTLE ARMOR AND GO FIND--"well maybe she wasn't quiet finished yet. Gohan sighed leaning against the door frame his mind wandering as his mother continued on for what seemed an eternity before she realized Gohan wasn't even paying attention which was followed by another **WHAM**. Gohan winced slightly and began to pay attention.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME! I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE," Chichi makes a gesture well over her head while continuing on her rant, 

"YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR ANYTHING YOUR FATHER OR I HAVE EVER TAUGHT YOU!" Gohan once more began to ignore the rants of his mother and lucky for him she didn't notice this time. It was a full hour before she was done, and that was strictly because she was hoarse. He seemed to recall her saying something about house arrest… as if she could actually enforce that! They haven't yet come up with a human prison, home or otherwise that would contain a pissed off demi-saiyan. That was that. 

Alright another chapter done… and only like 3 months late! Wow….. I sux…. 

I have a slue of reasons why its late but I'll post them with next chapter only upon request cause most likely you don't really care why. You just want your chap!

Neways

Later!

~Dark Assassin

~Warrior Of Plight


	7. Even wanton destruction has a price

A/N: about the layout of the Son house. Unlike the show, Gohan sleeps in his own room which has a bathroom for his own personal use in it. Other than that there are three other rooms. One for Gotten, one for Chichi, and one for Guests, usually others of the Z-gang. Chichi's is the other with a bathroom in it… and then obviously they have one for the general publics use, upstairs with the rest of the rooms. Downstairs there is the kitchen, the living room, and dining room. Anything I've left out?  Mmmk on w/ the story.

~

Even wanton destruction has a price.

~

            Gohan woke the next morning, still basking the afterglow of the recent slaughter, although his head was still smarting from the Pan of his mothers. He rolls over pulling half the covers with him as he stands stretching away the last grains of sand left by the sand man before heading into his bathroom to shower and prepare for another day of fun, or in translation, slaughter.

            Chichi was downstairs making breakfast when she heard Gohan's shower turn on. She grimaced slightly wondering how Dendi's plan would solve the problem of her son's questionable antics. Shaking her head she turned back to the stove, which the author feels dumb for not mentioning that she is having trouble reaching, seeing as she is almost 8 months pregnant. Humming to herself she continues to make a legion of food for Gohan and herself, though more for Gohan than for herself.

            She was still humming her tune when Gohan, finished with his shower and dressed for the day in a clean Gi, came downstairs led by his nose. It can only be described in similarity to cartoons where mice float towards Cheese, quiet literally as Gohan used a bit of Ki to suspend himself as he floated into the body blocking his entrance to the kitchen. He stopped after bumping into it for the second time and peeked an eye open to see what was blocking his path. The only thing there was Chichi. With that he closed his eye once more and began, wait... did she have her -**WHAM** – Gohan dropped to the ground as a welt began to rise on his head just before a screech reached his over sensitive ears.

            "OH NO YOU DON'T MISTER! YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO JUST GIVE YOU BREAKFAST AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO THOSE POOR INNOCENT PEOPLE YESTERDAY! JUST THINK OF ALL THE GRANDCHILDEREN YOU KILLED!" 

            Gohan grumbled as he stood brushing off the nonexistent dust and smoothing his Gi in the same process gathering himself before he responded.

            "Oh and what nagging harp-" **WHAM** "-y do you require of me before I get what's rightfully mine." Gohan flinches as he gets yet another welt on his head, but only rubs it as he finishes his sentence.

            "You are going to march you and your fowl mouth straight up to Dendi and let him have his peace before returning _right _here! That means no detours!" As if to annunciate her point Gohan's stomach chose that exact moment to growl quite loudly. Grimacing Gohan looked down at it scowling slightly, keeping the scowl as he looks back up at his mother.

            "And what's to keep me from just pushing you out of the way and making a dash for the-" **WHAM this time when the Pan made contact Gohan cringed and was forced onto his knees.**

            "Try me Boy." Gohan scowled yet being wise enough not to challenge his mother. After he had held his scowl for almost a minute, and his mother hadn't backed down he sighed turning aside from the kitchen and heading for the front door instead.

            "The food better still be warm when I get back else hell wont be enough compensation." With that he stormed out side blasting into the air, headed in a beeline towards Kami's lookout.

            It wasn't ten minutes later when Gohan arrived at the lookout. Landing nimbly as he searched the area for signs of life. Oddly Piccolo wasn't there, and Mr. Popo seemed to be gone also. Gohan was slightly confused as he immediately dropped into a defensive stance expecting something awful to leap out and attack him. Instead after he had been there for a little over a minute Dendi walked outside and slowly made his way over to the Demi-Saiyan who relaxed slightly.

            "Ah! Gohan, glad to see Chichi could convince you to talk to me." Gohan merely glared hoping to end this as fast as possible. Dendi saw the young saiyan wasn't interested in small chat and thus cut right to the meat. Slowly he walked forward and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder while he began speaking.

            "Listen Gohan… You can't just go around blasting people. That's what the enemies do… That's what Cell did. You aren't Cell, nor are you an enemy." Gohan yawns lazily.

            "Spare me the speeches. Cut to the chase…" Dendi seems to appraise Gohan for a couple seconds before sighing and with a nod his hand, the one resting on Gohan's shoulder, begins to warm with an aqua glow reverberating an eerie sound through out the lookout. Gohan blinks in surprise and attempts to roll his shoulder out from under Dendi's grip. Yet he finds himself unable to do so as he suddenly finds himself locked in place for the duration of whatever Dendi is doing… His eyes narrowed the ministrations continue for a little over a half minute at such a time Dendi released Gohan and he took a step back seeming not to mind the Demi Saiyan as he turns his back and begins to walk away.

            "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Gohan's scream echoes off nothing as he launches himself with deadly accuracy at the little Namekian. Obviously Dendi didn't see the teen launch into the air aiming for the little God as he responded.

            "What we abuse, we must eventually lose, not to be regained until the mind is whole again." It was at this point that Gohan's fist solidly connected with Dendi's back and a resounding crack can be heard ringing through the air as Dendi, uninjured turns and stares coolly back at Gohan, who was now nursing a broke hand.

            "Bonds of time, shrill and fine. Darkness to light. Only then will you be ripe and to you shall return your power.

            "Be gone from her Gohan. I hoped to reason with you, yet it seems you are not willing to reason with me. I have left you enough use of your abilities to fly… though not much more." With that Dendi turned away one last time and walked back inside the lookout.

            Gohan was seething; no seething doesn't begin to scathe the surface of his emotions. He trembled in hate, pure unbridled hatred at the actions of Kami. Worse yet his hatred was multiplied tenfold because he wasn't able to do anything about it. Try as he might to power up, or even to draw out an ounce of his power, he couldn't. He could feel its presence, and yet there was something akin to a barrier that he couldn't breach, not if his life depended on it. It was in total and utter disgust that he realized the only breach in this shield was as Dendi said… the ability to manipulate his Ki enough to allow him to fly. 

            He stood in place, frozen, looking akin to a statue for a while, trying with all his might, and mischief to sneak for force past the block in his Ki. Yet finally he sighed in momentary defeat when his stomach reminded him that he had yet to breakfast. Unfortunately for our favorite (mine at least) saiyan when he patted his stomach to calm it for another couple minutes he used his broke hand, which caused him to yelp in unexpected pain while flinching. He waited for the pain to pass, another couple seconds, before swearing his revenge on Dendi and taking off headed back to his home for a much awaited breakfast, and a much dreaded encounter with his mom.

            When Gohan got home, to be more precise the second he stepped through the door frame Chichi was standing there with an expecting look. Gohan returned it with a look of utter blandness and disgust. They held the pose for a brief time before Chichi broke the scene by tapping her foot in annoyance and once more getting on Gohan's case.

            "And did Dendi have a nice chat with you? Did he convince you that slaughtering _helpless __innocents is **wrong**? Did he chaste you properly? Hmm? Did he mister? You better tell me if you want breakfast." Gohan sighed before responding to his mother._

            "Yes, he told me it was wrong, he punished me. I'm sure you already know what he did. You probably plotted it from the beginning too, so I don't know what you're complaining about woman." Growled through clenched teeth as he slid past his mother and meandered into the kitchen, where he found a healthy sized, warm, breakfast of pancakes and waffles waiting for him on the table. With a slightly grin he sat down and proceeded to inhale the food as if tomorrow might not come, and if it weren't for this damn block it might not of.  

            Gohan absently finished his breakfast as his mind wandered to other things, such as planning ways to get this block on his power removed, and almost as important what he would do to the little green martin when he finally found a way past it, or a way to get it off. When he realized he had been sitting in front of an empty plate Gohan stood, taking his plate and dropping it in the sink before heading back towards the front door planning to waste the day away under the hot sun perfecting his form and trying the limits of what he was now able to do. Yet all hopes of those pleasant thoughts where dashed when as he opened the front door, **WHAM, **Gohan instinctively froze and rub his head seeing as that had _hurt! Slowly he turned to face his sullen mother._

            "And just where do you think you're going mister? Off to waste another day with those useless martial arts I suppose? WELL I DON'T THINK SO! You need to broaden your horizons! Learn that violence doesn't do anything but cause pain and more violence!" at which point Chichi paused to draw breath and Gohan shared an inner smirk thinking that that was the entire point? Then his mother continued, "And as such from this day forth you are going to be studying mister! AND LIKE HELL IF YOU'RE GONNA THROW ANOTHER PUNCH FOR A VERY LONG TIME!."

            Gohan blinked. His mind was unable to comprehend what is mother had just told him. No martial arts? Study? WHO DID SHE THINK SHE WAS! Wait… she's devil lady with pan…

            Just as suddenly as his mind stopped working with shock it started back up and he bit off any complaints as he cautiously eyed the pan that was looming over his head just waiting for the chance to drop on his poor innocent head. Thus being defeated Gohan slowly closed the door behind him and even slower began the ascent to his room dropping onto his still unmade bed in disgust and hatred of his mother.

~

~

A/N: So how was it? Hopefully it was better than last chapter. Last chap was kinda just the end of my writers block and thus wasn't up to my usual standards I'm much prouder of this one and think you'll enjoy it more too. 

Also I was asked why Gohan didn't just haul off and attack Chichi seeing as he is evil. Hopefully ill be able to explain that….

1) she's pregnant with Goten.. and she's just about due… so his somewhat more tolerant because some of what's happening is her mood swings

2) she's still his mother. I think it goes against almost anyones nature to just kill your mom. He still does love her… but he is loving her as a saiyan would love their mother… ex. Not killing her.

Hope that helps somewhat….

R&R

Later

~Warriorofplight

~Darkassassin


	8. A Shift in Life

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick… Thus was only sound resonating from Gohan's room. In Gohan currently sat as close to the middle of as possible. His life fore the last several years had been torture. The last time he had talked to his mother was literally years ago. On the same day Dendi locked away his Ki. Since then, even though he was still stronger than most humans, Chichi had been strong enough to ensure her punishment was seen fulfilled, too the letter, at least for the first year.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick… Gohan broke the stilled ambiance for a heart beats span as he lay back onto the ground staring blankly at the ceiling. That first year really had been torture. The only thing he was allowed to do was study and come down for meals. Then he, dutifully walked back up to his room and once more began studying, or else was helped along upstairs by a frying pan. Either way he studied from dawn till dusk, else dusk till dawn, which ever he preferred for the span of time. Every spare moment he diverted his efforts to the block between him and what was almost the other half of his soul. It wasn't but two months into his punishment that he actually became depressed and he still wasn't sure what brought him out of it… but he did know that his hatred towards his mother had grown, slowly, steadily, and surely over his jail sentence.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Tick… The only progress he had made, and this only after his first year when he was finally able to sneak out, towards gaining control of his Ki was that he learned that while he could not empower his muscles with Ki that he could still increase their speed and effectiveness beyond that of normal humans. After all he wasn't half saiyan for nothing. Each night he had snuck out well after the time when his mother and Goten, his new brother, went to bed. Kami, Gohan thought, why didn't my parents kill me if I was that helpless as a baby. When he was safely away from the house he found sites to nurture his anger and hatred. Cultivating it into armor stronger than anything. Forging it in fires of hatred into the sharpest and most durable weapon.  Gohan sat on the floor, brooding. It seemed as if time stood still around him and the only marking of time was hours later as the sun began to rise over the mountains and its morning rays filled the window of his room. Gohan squints slightly as the sun gleams into his eyes, yet he doesn't turn away, instead the scowls at the sun as if challenging it. Defying it with pure anger. Eventually he hears his mother moving around downstairs as breakfast is being made. Sighing slightly he stands making his way to his bathroom for a shower. He pulls his shirt over his head and drops his shorts before climbing into the shower and turning it on for a nice hot shower.

            A short while later Gohan ambles his way downstairs in a black outfit. His mother was just finishing setting the food on the table as he enters the kitchen. She looks up and half smiles at him, "Impeccable timing yet again Gohan." Gohan merely grunts as he sits down waiting for the okay to begin eating. Naught but thirty seconds later had his brother bounds into the room with all energy usually associated with a saiyan once they catch a whiff of food. There was barely a moment's hesitation from the youngest Son as he looks at his older brother. The moment gone the entire family begins to eat, Gohan and Goten flying through stakes of food, Chichi eating at a more subdued pace with a much smaller appetite. 

            Shortly thereafter with breakfast eaten and the kitchen cleaned up, Gohan was making his way stairs once more to his solitary life. However as he was approaching the stairs his mother called out to him, softly but sternly. It was one of those tones that demanded attention from even the strongest fighter in the universe. Slowly he turned to face his mother, who for once wasn't holding a frying pan when forced to converse to him. Gohan blinks a couple times staring at his mother in complete silence before raising an eyebrow questioningly.

            "I've decided you need at least one year of formal education. It'll look much better if you have a graduation certificate from an official school. So I have enrolled you in OSH over in Satan City." Chichi spoke softly to Gohan, almost as if she was depressed, yet her tone was still that ever faithful 'you better listen to me young man' tone. When Gohan made no move to respond she continued on.

            "I have the enrollment exams in the living room and I expect them to be completed by sundown." Gohan scowled but altered his course heading into the living room, seeing the test laid out on their coffee table. With a half growl, half sigh, he picked them up before resuming his path to his room. The other two occupants of the house knew at once when he arrived; it was exactly 8:30 at the sound of the **SLAM. **

            Gohan sat in his room, at his desk that faced out the window. He stared blankly at the test in front of him. _WHAT DO THEY THINK I'M STUPID!! WHO DOESN'T KNOW THAT!_ He was currently being asked to show the 17th term of (1/5x-1/7y)30 using the binomial theorem. Sighing he wrote out the answer without even bothering to use scratch paper for simplifying. He pushed back slightly from his desk setting down his pencil. That was the last question on his test. _Thank Kami that's over… that would have to be the most boring test I ever took!_ With a sigh Gohan stood to get a better view of the outside world. The sun was just setting and he could see the sky begin to light up with hundreds of thousands of fireflies hovering millions of miles away. Gohan almost thought the sight was beautiful, but then he knew it would be more beautiful if the skyline was covered in flames of a scorched earth. Grinning evilly Gohan bent down, scooping up the test, before turning and heading out of his room and downstairs to find his mother. She was currently in the living room relaxing after dinner. (A/N: I skipped writing lunch and dinner cause there is really no reason to write about every meal… he eats the same way 90% of the time) Gohan walked in front of her, blocking the view of some soap momentarily as he dropped the test on the coffee table next to her propped up feet. With that done he turned, heading back to his room to once more meditate and attempt to find a weakness in that blasted shield. Chichi looked down at the test momentarily before returning to her favorite soap, As the World Turns. 

            Once more night fell upon the Son household, and once more the silence was deafening. Even Goten was unable to keep his normal carefree attitude. It was much too infrequent that he ever got to hear his brother speak, and most of the time he later preferred that he hadn't heard his brother at all. Chichi spent the night on the phone setting up Gohan's admittance to OSH, after faxing the test forms in of course. Gohan on the other hand spent the night planning on how to work this unfortunate turn of events to his advantage.

            With the rising sun came the awakening of the Son family, their morning rituals and common place existence thrived… at least that is until lunch. Gohan walked downstairs from, you guessed it, studying as his stomach growled rather loudly. His mother was already in the kitchen cooking up yet another might meal for her sons, sometimes to her it seemed like all she ever did was cook for these two. The last of the food was being placed on the table as Gohan stepped into the kitchen and sat with silken grace into his seat. Yes, it was his seat too, the last time Goten had sat in it he was bruised for weeks, even though Gohan didn't have the ability to use his Ki and his brother did. The next day Gohan had fished a knife out of the kitchen, flipping the chair over and engraving his name into the chair. Yes, our favorite demi-saiyan was a little eccentric at times, but hormones and evilness aside… he was having a bad day. Chichi dropped, almost literally, a half ton of food on her eldest sons plate, moving to her little guys plate and dropping another quarter ton on his. Both sons dug ravenously into their food, not even bothering to check what it was they were eating. When breakfast was done and out of the way both boys stood and took the dishes to the sink, proceeding to wash them with lightening speed. That chore impeccably done Goten ambled off out of the house and towards the forest in search of his favorite buddy, wiggles the caterpillar.

            Gohan looked out the window to insure that his brother was well out of hearing range before he went to talk to his mother. Satisfied that the brat wouldn't be coming back anytime soon, he closed his eyes locating his mothers Ki quickly and tracing it to the living room. With a determined look he walks into the living room, once more stopping in-front of the T.V to get his mothers attention. As usual depriving her from the boob tube for even a fraction of a second was plenty enough to get her attention.

            "Yes Gohan, what do you need dear, you're blocking the T.V. how am I supposed to find out who actually sent the letter bomb!" Chichi rolls a litany of words out her mouth; which Gohan merely tunes out as annoying. When his mother finally shuts up he once more pays attention. Seeing she is still actually there and seems to be waiting for him to speak, Gohan decides it's time to make his move.

            "I've decided that if I am to go to this… high school you continually are babbling about lately, then I should live closer to the school itself," Chichi blinked, almost as if she doesn't quite understand what Gohan was trying to say, he then continued on, "As such I shall either find a job and rent my own house else I shall stay at the briefs." Gohan gave his mother a look that she hadn't seen to often, though more recently of late. It was a look that screamed, 'eat me bitch!' Still she was unable to understand what Gohan was saying, and it was anther minute or so before she was able to speak up.

            "Wait…. Are you saying that you're moving out?" She stuttered and was finally able to push out through her lips. Gohan merely nodded and began to walk away, presumably towards his room to pack. Chichi immediately stood and stormed after him furiously.

            "LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" she screamed at him, "YOU CAN DAMN WELL FLY TO THE SCHOOL!" Chichi was raving mad, her face bright red, in anger, at the thought that her son was trying to abandon his mother! Gohan turned on heel about half way up the stairs to glare down at his mother.

            "Listen, bitch! I don't even want to go to this fucking school! BUT if you are going to make me, then there is no way in heaven OR hell that I'm going to waste all that time and effort FLYING THAT FAR!!!" (A/N I don't remember how far it is from Gohan's house to Satan City… if someone knows could they tell me? And relative flight times for different vessels, such as nimbus and Videl's copter, thanks) Hissing in contempt he once more spun on his heel retreating from the battle, apparently victorious seeing as Chichi was able to only stand there and sputter. 

A/N: Ta da, yes, yes I know this chapter has been long over due and for that I apologize. My life has been a little hectic of late… lots of fights with parents…. And schools gotten lots harder. Yet I'm sure none of you are interested in that. You just want me to update the fic right?

I would really like you guys and gals to tell me how bad you think I should make Gohan in the coming chapters, and if you have any ideas about things he should do then please email them to me, or tag the into the review. I have some ideas of my own but I'm not quiet sure how far I really want to take it. 

Anyways, enjoy the chapter and I hope to have the next one out by the first week in Nov.

~WarriorOfPlight

~DarkAssassin


	9. School Starts, Gohan's more irrational t...

            It was a couple days later. Gohan had packed everything he owned out of the house that morning and into his new home. His boxes were stacked in the living room as he looked around. When Bulma had heard that he was moving out she insisted to Chichi that the idea was a splendid one, and to Gohan she demanded that he allow her to furnish him the house. She had provided him with a capsule house and had been nice enough to even buy the land and lease it to him, one dollar for ninety-nine years. It was the cheapest rate possible and ended up being cheaper for him in the long run seeing as he didn't have to deal with the legal fees associated with actually buying the land.

                        Gohan stood in his living room, it was more spacious than he could ever have imagined. The living room had two halls leaving it, one lead to the kitchen and dinning room. The other lead to the bedrooms, yes plural. He didn't know why she gave him a three bedroom capsule, and when he asked she scoffed saying that was just how the line was made. The kitchen was well stocked and equipped with its own Chief Bot. This was a good thing, for while Gohan could cook… it wasn't his forte.

            He left out a sigh of relief. He had actually done it. No one, to his knowledge, had actually been able to go against the harpy's wishes, live, and still get what they wanted! He had just accomplished the impossible! Gohan was elated. Glad to be out of the noisy household. Away from that annoying bitch and her other brat to! Left to his own devises so that he could finally concentrate more on breaking that fucking shield! Gohan twitched and balled his fists in hatred of Dendi. _Damn you! You fucking green PRICK! You're the reason I can't access my full power! YOU AND ONLY YOU!_ Gohan was seething, his eye's hue changed color slightly taking on a deep blood red tint, either that or the lighting was weird, it was the closest he was able to come to actually harnessing his Ki, his rage. Yet even then he wasn't actually using it… in fact the opposite was occurring, the Ki drained him. Slowly sapping away his energy and with it went his hatred. 

            Exhausted Gohan slumped down onto the couch beside him. Yes, he knew that was going to happen, but he was still trying to figure out how it happened. The Block never did that before. Yet just when he was actually making headway into breaching it, it changed. It shifted. Every basic property of it changed in such a manner that, while not more restricting than before, he was back at square one! With the obviously added punishment of him being drained when he struggled against the barrier. 

            Gohan growled in annoyance. It was sad that he, the greatest warrior in the universe, was weak as a baby and more than that… he was forced to go to _school with this planet's dregs! __Fuck! Even studying with a freaking rat would be more appealing! Slowly Gohan stood back off the couch. Time stopped for no man; unfortunately it didn't stop for one demi saiyan either. Meaning that in precisely twenty minutes he was suppose to be at Orange Star High for his first day. He decided to dress in a sweater, black, and baggy jean pants in an attempt to hide how well toned he was. For while he did enjoy showing of to the public it did generally turn into more of a hassle than was worth it_

            Gohan shook his head to clear it of its wandering thoughts before turning and heading to the door. He headed outside and began walking through the suburbs headed towards OHS. Of course he _could_ just fly there but he would rather not have to deal with the massing crowds. No, no, it was much better to just keep a low profile. Gohan's trek led him through one of the main commerce centers in Satan City. Which was actually alright by him seeing as one glare from him was usually sufficient to deter anyone from coming close to him. He chuckled at one arrogant guy who refused to 'part the waters' while walked past. 

            The man was slightly shorter than Gohan and well dressed in a gray suite. He was also fairly well built. His muscles while not beefy or even huge were definitely larger than average. Unfortunately for the guy, Gohan decided to show the man why it is considered bad for someone's health to mess with a saiyan, even if he was only a demi saiyan. Gohan continued walking forward only to throw a gut punch at the guy. His fist flew forward and collided smoothly with the man's stomach. The guy was thrown back, as one would expect, but only about ten feet. Gohan blinked in rage as he stared dumbfounded at his fist. The punch had barely even knocked the guy backwards! He glared menacingly at the crowd around him before continuing on towards OSH, not caring or noticing the insults the man hurled at him as Gohan continued to walk away.

The Rest of the journey to OSH was rather uneventful and boring. Gohan's mind began to wander after the incident on the street. He was admiring the city's beauty, or rather he was admiring his visions of it being razed to the ground as its populace begged and screamed to him for mercy. Of course he would never do such a thing! It was below him, giving mercy that is… Gohan blinked and came out of his day dream as OSH came into full view. He paused briefly wondering if he should make an effort to get through the day without killing anyone or if he should stage a coup at the pitiful building. It only took a moments thought, and unfortunately he knew his mothers wrath would be unavoidable if he did stage a coup. Well at least if he did it at this moment. He snickered as a plan began to unfold in his mind, yes eventually this school would be his, but a predator of his nature enjoyed to play before the kill so he merely filed the plan away inside his demented head waiting for the right moment to emerge in all its glory.

Shaking his head Gohan walked up the steps of the building and headed inside. The hall was somewhat crowded as students sleepily made their way to class. Gohan narrowed his eyes and walked down the hall, following the signs to the front office. He opened the door and looked to the lady sitting at her desk in the front of the office. The office secretary appeared to be in her mid thirties. She appeared about five and a half feet tall; although he couldn't quiet tell seeing as she was sitting. She had black hair and rather dull brown eyes.

            "Hello there, "She was quick to speak not looking up from the paper work she was shuffling through at her desk, "What can I do for you today?" 

"I need my schedule, I just transferred here." Responded Gohan in monotone. The lady looked up from her work, "Ah yes! You must be Son Gohan then, correct?" Gohan merely nodded as the lady turned from the pile of paperwork in front of her to another stack. She shuffled through the three or four before finding what she seemed to be looking for, Gohan's Schedule. 

"Here you are Mr. Son." She handed him his schedule, "I would also like to congratulate you on your test scores, it seems you aced every part." Gohan had already all but forgotten the secretary as he was scanning over his courses. 

With a sigh he turned and headed out of the office. Once in the hall he stood there for a couple moments looking up and down the hallway. They were deserted except for a couple sparse students who were moving in a rush to nearby doors. In the next moment Gohan knew why, there was a shrill sound that almost made Gohan flinch in pain. The bell had rung and class had begun. 

Gohan looked back down at his schedule to find the class room number he should be going to at this moment. 112. He quickly located the class and looked at the unadorned door and the name plaque beside it, Mr. Harkinson English, before turning the door knob and entering the room.

Inside the room there was a man in his late 40's, or so Gohan guessed, standing in front of the classes giving a lecture. Mr. Harkinson turned as Gohan entered and stared at him for a moment before seeming to remember that a new student was added to his class. Coughing slightly to clear his throat he turned back to the students.

"Class, I would like to introduce to you the new student, Mr…" Mr. Harkinson turned to Gohan expectantly waiting for him to fill in the rest of his name.

"Son." finished Gohan. Mr. Harkinson nodded and turned back to the class before continuing, "Yes, Mr. Son. It seems that our new student was able to ace the entrance exam and might actually be able to bring the class GPA up to a somewhat more decent score." Mr. Harkinson turned back to Gohan as he continued on, "Please, tell us a little about your self Mr. Son and then take a seat over there." Mr. Harkinson pointed to one of the few open seats; it was next to a raven-haired girl who had a scowl fixed onto her face as she appeared to be scrutinizing Gohan

Gohan sighed slightly. "My name is Gohan." With that Gohan headed towards the seat the teacher indicated living a slightly bemused Mr. Harkinson to recover. Mr. Harkinson coughed slightly once more before speaking, "Ah… yes, well back to the lesson…" Of course the lecture resumed, but Gohan tuned that out as he sat down. The raven-haired girl next to him was still scrutinizing him though and having gotten enough of it Gohan turned towards her slightly.

"Yes?" questioned Gohan. Instead of responding the girl raised an eyebrow and turned back towards the front of the room to once more pay attention to the teacher. Gohan rolled his eyes before slouching back into his chair, taking this time to examine the class room in detail. The walls were adorned with the normally stupid English teacher stuff, such as 'The expanse of your mind is limited only by the length of the paper.' And other corny expressions that were so bad they almost made you want to cry. Other than that there was a chalk board in the front of the room, which appeared to be quiet well used by Mr. Harkinson, and the various students in different states of rapture or boredom. Shaking his head Gohan set his head down on the desk he was a sitting at and allowed sleep to overcome him and take him away from this place. Barely ten minutes here and he already hated the place. How much worse could it get?

            It was next period and Gohan was in a fowl mood. He just had to wonder how much worse it could get, didn't he? Since falling asleep during first he had awoken to find the class room deserted and he was already five minutes late to his next class, Economics. After hustling to that class where introductions were once more made, as well as a warning about being tardy again, Gohan was assigned a seat next to this girl named Erasa. If Gohan had bothered to look in the dictionary under blonde he was sure he would find her as the description. She didn't stop talking to him the entire period, it didn't seem to matter to her if he was actually listening or not, well at least as long as he didn't try and go to sleep on her. The one time he tried that he almost got detention when he _mysteriously slipped out of his chair causing a ruckus. Of course he knew she did it, all it took was one look at her _angelic_ face for him to know. After that he decided it was best to at least remain awake even though he couldn't shut the wench up. _

            An hour later as second period was ending Gohan knew more than he ever wanted to know about this schools social structure. The clubs, the rivalries, who he 'shouldn't' piss off, who were the outcasts, who was in… the list just went on and on; and most of it Gohan didn't care one lick about. One interesting tid-bit he did learn was that the world _savior's_ daughter went to school here, and even more than that she was that raven-haired bitch he had to sit next to in English. Life was just great and getting better… the sad part was that it wasn't even half way through his _first day yet!_

            Third period was a waste. Well at least in Gohan's opinion. It was study hall, and how much more useless of a class can you have? Gohan had the class in the library seeing as the school didn't want to devote an actual classroom to such a class, and who would blame them, so he meandered over to a corner, sat down, and pulled out his English assignment that he slept through that day. Gohan quickly skimmed it over but was interrupted from beginning as who other than Erasa sits down next to Gohan. As if that isn't bad enough before Erasa can once more open her mouth a pair of students walk into the library, the raven haired girl, or Videl as Erasa had informed him, and another that seemed to be putting up a poor effort to make Videl swoon. Erasa sees them and immediately waves them over to the table. They both saw Erasa wave and, much to Gohan's displeasure; they made their way to the back of the library sitting down with them. Videl raised an eyebrow at Gohan before turning to Erasa.

            "Erasa, why are we sitting all the way back here?" Erasa merely smiled before motioning to Gohan.

            "This is the new student his name is G-" Videl interrupted and finished the sentence for Erasa.

            "Gohan, yes I know, he was in my class first period." Erasa continued on in her normal manner as if she had never been interrupted by Videl.

            "Oh come on he's new in school. I'm trying to become his friend. We all should get to know him better, shouldn't we?" Sighing Videl acquiesced while Erasa looked to Sharpner to see if he had any problems with the new kid. Of course he did, he just wouldn't be Sharpner if he didn't.

            "Why would I care to befriend someone as scrawny as him? Look at him he wears a freaking sweater! I bet it's because he doesn't care to show the muscles he doesn't have! Ha!" Two pairs of eyes rolled at Sharpner's usual antics while the third pair narrowed in silent hatred, his instincts bellowing to prove just how wrong the puny human was. Yet he restrained himself for the sake of being rather to lazy to deal with the consequences of murder. Instead Gohan placed his hands on the table in front of him and gripped it in anger. He felt the table crack slightly under the pressure which served only to piss him off more seeing yet another example of how weak he was. Finally Gohan was moved to speak for only the third time today.

            "You know Sharpner, you just might want to shut that damn mouth of yours until you either get a little smarter or want me to shut it for you." Gohan's tone was cool as ice, yet was backed with an underlying tone of violence that even Sharpner couldn't ignore. Sharpner sagely stopped talking while Gohan stood packed his stuff and walked away from the trio.

            Videl blinked, not quiet sure how she should respond to the new kid's threat. They all sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple seconds before Erasa stood to quickly rush after Gohan. Shaking her head Videl stood to follow after Erasa and attempt to make amends for yet another act of stupidity from the dweeb. As she was leaving the table she stopped, where Gohan had his hands gripping the table there were a pair of indents. No, they were hand prints from his grip! Videl gave Sharpner a side long look thinking that maybe Gohan wasn't just making idle threats before, she would find out for sure later. For now though she was off to help Erasa.

            Gohan had stormed off to give himself time to calm down. His instincts were screaming at him to rip the fools head off and rid the world of his Genes before they could infect another. His more rational side, the part that still fought to return the Gohan we all know and love, spoke out the multitude of reasons why he couldn't just out and kill the guy. So he choose the next best option, he took a walk looking for things that he could vent his anger on. He was just approaching his first victim, a locker in an empty hall, when Erasa caught up to him.

            "Gohan!" With a sigh he slowly turned around, biting down on his tongue to keep himself from screaming in frustration. Once he had his temper a little more under control he responded curtly.

            "What?" Erasa flinched slightly from his tone but continued to come closer. 

            "Listen, just ignore Sharpner. He's always like that… it's just who he is." She stopped when she was a couple feet away from him. Gohan hmpfs and turns to continue his trudge down the empty hall before Erasa calls out to stop him once more. Sighing he stops once more and turns.

            "Yes?" he queries in an annoyed, vicious tone. Erasa stammered she was trying to keep Gohan from flying off the handle but she didn't know what to say to get him to calm down. At that moment however Videl shows up and seeing her friend foundering jumps in and tries to help.

            "Erasa and I were wondering if you wanted to head over to my house with us after school, you know just to hang out." The offer seemed to make some headway and she thought to ripen the offer with the temptation of getting to meet her father, "And if you're lucky you might even get to meet my father, Mr. Savior himself." The offer had a negative effect on Gohan, his eyes narrowed even further, if that was at all possible.

            "As if I would ever care to be introduced into that buffoon." With that he turned and stalked away. Leaving two confused and dumbfounded girls standing the hallway. Both of them wondering the same question, what the hell!?

~  
~

~

A/N: Right well here is the chapter I said should be out in December… it's a bit late but I blame it on wrestling season!!

Anyways, enjoy, review, and remember that if I die from anger mobs screaming that I didn't update fast enough… I can't finish this . ^_^

And here's their class schedules for those who are interested. I'm going with an eight period day cause lunch between 4th and 5th…

**1st**

**2nd**

**3rd**

**4th**

**Lunch**

**5th**

**6th**

**7th**

**8th**

**Gohan**

**English**

**Econ**

**Study H.**

**Health**

**Science**

**Math**

**P.E**

**History**

**Videl**

**English**

**Health**

**Study H.**

**Science**

**Math**

**Econ**

**P.E**

**History**

**Erasa**

**Health**

**Econ**

**Study H.**

**Science**

**Math**

**English**

**P.E**

**History**

**Sharpner**

**Health**

**Science**

**Study H.**

**Econ**

**Math**

**English**

**P.E**

**History**

~DarkAssassin

~Warriorofplight


End file.
